1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of displaying a high-quality monochromatic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color printers have been widely used to create ink dots with respective color inks and print a color image on a printing medium. A diversity of techniques related to the color printer have been developed to meet the demand of high picture quality. At present, the developed technique can print color images of significantly high picture quality.
In general, a monochromatic image does not include information regarding the hue, but has a higher density resolving power and, in this sense, a richer expressive power than those of the color image. The monochromatic image is thus still popular even in the present state attaining the high picture quality of the color printer. The monochromatic image reminds people of an old photograph and gives a unique touch to the expression. In some cases, the color image is thus intentionally converted into a monochromatic image for printing.
In the present state attaining the high picture quality of the color printer, the image printed with a conventional monochromatic printer has relatively poorer picture quality than that of the printed image with the color printer.